


come out and play

by beeetle



Series: Preludes [5]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/F, Fluff, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 07:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24467560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beeetle/pseuds/beeetle
Summary: come out and play - Billie Eilish, freezerburn, hogwarts au"is your cup half full or empty"
Relationships: Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long
Series: Preludes [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767265
Kudos: 25





	come out and play

**Author's Note:**

> heya folks! for those who have read my writing before, this fic might sound familiar. that's because I've decided to take all of the fics from my story 'preludes' and post them individually and make them into a series for easier navigation.  
> thank you so much for reading! please leave kudos and comment, it really helps motivate me to do more writing, and have a lovely day! <3

Why is potions class always so boring?

Thankfully, Yang had been released from the prison known as double periods of Potions with Professor Oobleck, shoving her textbooks into her satchel as she waited for her friends.

“You gonna be much longer there Ice Queen?” she called. The only benefit to double period of Potions was being able to spend time with Weiss alone. Obviously she loved her sister and thoroughly enjoyed spending time with Blake, but Weiss had this way of getting her. Icy eyes and dry banter mixed with the fact she didn't immediately swoon over the blonde were all things Yang loved about Weiss.

“Quit it you oaf,” Weiss called back. “Some of us actually want to pass this class.”

“Weiss, you're like top of every class in our year.”

“Not if my potions keep turning out like this.”

Yang frowned, hoisting her satchel higher onto her shoulder and walking back into the classroom. “Weiss what are you talking about?”

Weiss was staring dejectedly at the cauldron before her, a sour gaze in her eyes.

“Wrong temperature; it got too hot and half of the stupid thing evaporated,” she grumbled. Yang quirked her eyebrows.

“You're kidding me right?” Weiss opened her mouth to form a snarky remark in response, but Yang cut her off before she could. “That's what you're so worried about?”

“Is it an issue if it is?” Weiss quizzed, looking to gaze into amused lilac eyes. “It's not funny, the stupid cauldron is half empty.”

Yang shrugged, setting down her satchel and resting her hands on the table, leaning a little closer. “I mean, it's also a cauldron half-full,” she tried reasoning, causing Weiss to roll her eyes.

“Oh good; riddles. Is your cup half full or empty, how long is a piece of string, how many goblins can fit inside a giant's stomach,” the Slytherin sneered, shoving her potions textbook into her satchel.

“Riddles are Blake’s thing, Ice Queen,” the Gryffindor hummed, picking up her own satchel and hoisting it onto her shoulder. “I wouldn't last a day in Ravenclaw.”

Weiss merely rolled her eyes again, stalking past the blonde before a hand met hers.

“Hey, wait a sec.”

Weiss turned around, seeing Yang's hand grasping hers. It was warm, calloused from her broom, and much larger than hers. She watched intrigued was their fingers intertwined, the blonde taking a step closer. Weiss had to look up to see her face, but the reward of seeing Yang's warm smile beaming down at her was worth it.

“Don't get too worked up about it, okay?” Yang started softly, the words clearly meant for Weiss and only Weiss. “It's the first time we've even made this damn potion, plus you had Cardin Winchester as a partner. He can barely tie his own shoelaces.”

Weiss couldn't help but snicker. “He can't, he gets a house elf to do it,” she revealed. Yang chuckled at that, her thumb absentmindedly running along the skin of Weiss’ hand.

“Exactly! You had that dimwit as a partner, and the only thing ‘wrong’ with the potion was the fact that some of it evaporated,” the blonde continued. “And honestly, that's pretty incredible.” Weiss couldn'thold the stare any longer, feeling something odd in her chest, like a cage of pixies had broken loose.

“Hardly,” Weiss grumbled. Yang was silent but then Weiss felt her hand raise in Yang's grasp. She was confused, until she felt a soft pair of lips against the back of her hand.

Oh.

“ _You're_ incredible,” Yang whispered onto the skin, causing Weiss to look up. She had seen her fair share of liars. Her father, brother, fellow Slytherins and an alarming number of Ministry workers. There was no trace of dishonest in Yang's eyes. Her gaze was intense, but genuine and warm she felt non-existent wings of wax melt from her back as she fell into the Sun.

“Thanks,” was all Weiss could reply with. Yang beamed down her, lowering their hands but not letting go, and if she looked closely enough Weiss could see a dusting of pink over the blonde’s cheeks.

“C'mon. Nora will empty the entire Great Hall before we get there if we don't leave soon,” Yang chuckled. Weiss managed a tiny smile, the two students walking out of the classroom, hands still intertwined.


End file.
